User talk:Xisded One
im so hurt — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:06, 29 August 2007 (CEST) The user "Bloody Key" is a sockpuppet of yours. Any further use of sockpuppets results in a permanent ban as per PvX:NONO. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:37, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Screw u - that 'sockpuppet' as u call it is my bro noob - this aint ya frakn computer and my bro can use it if he wants. Watch ya damn tongue or i might remove it.--Xistded One 03:48, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :NPA Breach [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:50, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :You both vote high on the same builds. Brother or not, you are using him as a sockpuppet. I will unban him but you're still on thin ice. Also, you are extremely rude to other users. You have been banned for 1 day as a light slap on the wrist. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 03:55, 30 August 2007 (CEST) wow thats pretty harsh - ive seen worse than this and u guys didnt do anything-personal attack - only cause it seems u accused his brother of being a sockpuppet.--85.214.63.253 04:07, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Sock. –Ichigo724 04:08, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Screw u' - that 'sockpuppet' as u call it is my bro noob - this aint ya frakn computer and my bro can use it if he wants. Watch ya damn tongue or i might remove it.--Xistded One 03:48, 30 August 2007 (CEST) he needs to cool the fuck off and stop being so arrogant. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:09, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Um WTF is a sockpuppet and Skakid9090 i think that is a personal attack on this Xisded One NPA Breach read it.--DeathsEchos 04:12, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Sock. –Ichigo724 04:13, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :nope. a sockpuppet is when you use 2 accounts to do stuff like boost up build scores — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:14, 30 August 2007 (CEST) (edit conflict) ::Another example would be people APPEARING OUT OF FREAKING NOWHERE agreeing with the one socking. –Ichigo724 04:15, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Entire IP was banned for a day. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:21, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Refrain From the creation of sock puppets. Ty. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:19, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Wow someone is giving me a bad name... um wtf is going on?--Xistded One 04:28, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Admins are not stupid my friend. I can see every ip, that you ever use, ever have used, and block all of them. So as I said before, please refrain. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:29, 30 August 2007 (CEST) I beg your pardon? i have 1 ip address 68.149.28.102. Just cause someone is using near to my name doesnt implicate me.--Xistded One 04:35, 30 August 2007 (CEST) wtf is going on... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:36, 30 August 2007 (CEST) WTF?BassRecord 05:07, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :stop your shit. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:11, 30 August 2007 (CEST) *Xistded One *Xistded One Notice anything? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:16, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :One uses a capital O and another uses a zero? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:20, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::Epic fail lulz... I am banning you until GC/DE/Hhhippo has a look at this scenario. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:19, 30 August 2007 (CEST)